


The collison of our kiss

by Pyjama_Punk



Series: I reject your canon and substitute my own [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Old Married Couple, Safer Sex, Trans Luke Skywalker, fancy strap on, mlm author, nblm author, or after the end of ep7. anyways middle fingers to rian johnson, set at the beginning of ep8 while ignoring canon, some oral sex, they're on Ach'To, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyjama_Punk/pseuds/Pyjama_Punk
Summary: Han and Luke are an old married couple who haven't seen each other in years. this is set at the beginning of that garbage pile called episode 8/past the end of ep7 but in a timeline that makes sense and isn't garbage.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Series: I reject your canon and substitute my own [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845004
Kudos: 21





	The collison of our kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I cut this out of chapter 2 of "Get the gang back together" and expanded on the bit I had written before deciding against keeping it in the fic. so here's the sex scene seperately. 
> 
> the strap on is inspired by catbeans' fancy strap on fic
> 
> this is set at the beginning of that garbage pile called episode 8/past the end of ep7 but in a timeline that makes sense and isn't garbage. 
> 
> the title is from an mcr song (that I'm too lazy to look up the title of)

Han's head was buried between Luke's thighs, sucking at his clit with enthusiasm and skill, turning Luke into an intelligible mess of whining, moans and the occasional “oh fuck yes”. 

Han came back up to kiss Luke, he said “wanna fuck you, feel it for the next few days” 

“I brought you a gift for this.” Han said as they paused to breathe, he reached towards the bag that sat on the floor and took out a bag that contained “the latest in bio-feedback tech” 

Luke got up and took his trousers off, fastened the thigh straps of the strap-on harness, put on a condom and made a surprised sound when Han gently tugged on the prosthetic.

“you need to prep” said Luke “already have” replied Han who sat on Luke's bed, waiting for him to put the harness on. “you're at the perfect blow job level” commented Luke as he turned back to Han, the harness holding the strap-on properly adjusted. Han leaned forward and put his lips on the prosthetic.

Luke's legs wobbled after a while “ahh Han, I'm not going to last if you keep on... aah” Luke started and then moaned at the bio-feedback's buzz. Han smiled and pulled off, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to the prosthetic. “aw you're drooling over me” said Luke in fake-mockery “missed me that bad?”. Han lied back on the bed and Luke climbed in with him “now get that in me” Han said and finally took his clothes off, Luke had only taken his trousers and cloak off and now pulled his shirt over his head. In a short while both men were naked. 

Han turned around to lie on his stomach “no I want to see your face” said Luke “let me see your orgasm face” “if you say so” Han replied and turned to face Luke who waited “come on” Han whined.“so impatient” Luke bent down to kiss him and put a folded blanket under his husband's hips, sliding his hands on Han's butt Luke found a butt-plug, he gently tugged on it and said “so that's why you're so impatient” Han whined as Luke pulled the plug out, he set it aside on a small table and went on to insert the prosthetic. Setting an unbearably slow pace, Luke fucked into Han, managing to bump into his prostate a few times which caused Han to squirm in pleasure “Luke go faster please” he said almost whined again, between breaths and got noisier as Luke obliged. 

Building up the pace made Luke moan and he bit his lip to keep his concentration. Han was a muttering mess of demanding“more” moans and “ah fuck”, he reached for his dick but Luke got there before him “no” Luke said softly and a bit out of breath, Han melted at that, he reached for Luke instead and held on. He was a pliable puddle of pleasure as Luke's thrusts got harder and faster. “aaahhh fuck that's so good” Han was barely able to speak as his orgasm got closer. Luke bent down again, lying between Han's thighs and now also kissing him and sucking hickies into Han's neck. Han came with a breathless “oh fuck Luke” as the last few thrusts also send Luke over the edge, his own cum flowing down his thighs as it mixed with Han's. 

Luke pulled out and rolled over to lie in Han's arms “that was spectacular” he said “you were so good.” said Luke, still a bit breathless, he took the harness off and put it aside,reaching for some tissue to wipe the cum away, too boneless to get up. “love you kid” said Han and pulled Luke into a kiss. They did some clean-up and soon fell asleep, tangled together.


End file.
